From the sky he came
by Bionisaurus Rex
Summary: A Cyber Demon named Varsan is chasing a being name Cybus through a tunnel when he comes across a portal. Cybus goes through, with Varsan in close pursuit. Just as Varsan was going to catch him, Cybus escaped. Varsan then entered a door, seeing a city. Gaining morale from his close defeat, he jumps, plummeting him into the Date A Live city.
1. Chapter 1: Defeat

Hey guys. So, this is my 1st fanfiction. I have been watching a certain anime called "Date a Live". Fortunantly for me, I do not own this show. Some of the characters in Date a Live are in this, and some are my own made up characters. Enjoy!

The tunnel was in pitch black. He had been chasing Cybus for a solid half an hour. Cybus killed his species, and he was going to pay. This man chasing Cybus is named Varsan, a Cyber Demon, a highly advanced species that used to have an empire comparable to the biggest of alien civilizations known to fiction. Cybus killed every Cyber Demon long ago, and Varsan had found him. After 30 minutes of running, he found him. Cybus was standing in front of a large portal that seemed to defy the laws of physics.

"Ah, Varsan. You found me. Hm. It's fitting that you're here, on my moment of triumph." Cybus said.

"Shut up. What are you even doing, f**ker?" Varsan retorted.

"So violent, yet so stupid. This, my little demon, is a dimensional portal. You're species created these long ago. Issue is..." Cybus explained.

Cybus steps into the portal.

"You won't be able to follow!" Cybus continued.

"No! Get back here!"Varsan hollered.

Varsan runs after Cybus, closing the portal behind him. Varsan then found himself in a light blue void with Cybus entering a large door 100 yards away.

"Good bye, Varsan. My conquest is almost complete." Cybus said casually.

"No!" Varsan yelled in response.

Varsan runs towards Cybus, but not before he trips and falls, letting Cybus escape.

"Damn it all!"

Varsan was close to tears when he noticed that there was a door directly in front of him.

"Maybe...Just maybe...I'll be able to find him if I go through here!" Varsan thought.

Varsan runs into the door, on the other side being a sky above a brightly lit city.

"Argh. I might not be able to find him, but I could explore this realm to find any clues on where he went." He thought.

Varsan jumps out of the door, falling from 200,000 feet above the planet. Little did he know that his fate would lead him to a planet plagued by events called space quakes, and a human boy named Shido.


	2. Chapter 2: Retrieval

Hey guys! This is the SECOND chapter of "A Cyber Demon's Venture". So far, there have not been many references to the original anime, but...There will be more, as this is the chapter where Shido comes in!

After having a harsh argument with Kotori, Shido went on quite the long walk. He went around the city, not talking, not doing anything other then walking and thinking. Towards the end of the day, he ended up in the park. Shido then went to the highest point and thought to himself,

"Was I too harsh on her? I wonder if there is anything to do here..."

As he was thinking these things, a meteor shower hailed rocks upon Earth, Shido not knowing that one of them was Varsan. Eventually, Shido saw a meteor which was incredably strange; it had a blue and white tail, it looked like it had 4 limbs, and it was plummeting straight for him.

"Hm? What is that?" he thought.

As the 'meteor' got closer, the space quake alarms started going off.

"What? Does that have to do with the meteor?" he suspected.

The meteor was about 50 feet above the ground when Shido realized the space quake alarms stopped, and he realized that this meteor was no meteor: it was a person, a spirit, maybe.

"If that's a spirit then..." Shido thought.

Before he could finish his sentence, the meteor slammed into the ground, spraying debris all over Shido. A few seconds later, Shido regained his senses and chased after the crater left in the ground.

"If this is a spirit, she might be injured!" Shido thought.

This is what he THOUGHT anyway. He looked into the crater to see Varsan lying in it.

"What is that?" he actually said out loud.

Shido ran to Varsan's side as Varsan muttered something to Shido.

"Where...is...he?" Varsan's weak voice asked.

"Who? Where is who?" Shido replied.

Before Varsan could answer, his eyes slammed shut. "I've got to get this person to safety, but how?" As he thought this, the airship Fraxinus contacted him, specifically Kotori.

"Hey! What happened down there? Why'd the alarms go off?" Kotori practically shouting at him.

"I think it was because of this person that fell out of the sky." Shido replied.

"Fell out of the sky? Really? THAT'S your explaination?" Kotori retorted.

"Yes! It DID! It went down like a meteor, probably setting of the alarms as well." Shido sort of yelled.

"Well, we'll get both of you up here and get...'it' into Sick bay." Kotori replied.

"Ok, that's good." Shido said.

Shido then looked at Varsan, worrying for him. About 15 minutes later, Varsan was in sick bay. Unfortunently, the staff at sick bay could not understand his anatomy, impling that Varsan was an alien. And this was and is the case.


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation

Here's chapter 3 everybody! I'm trying to make it so that I have a few chapters under my belt before I take a break. Anyway, here is the 3rd chapter!

After several hours, Varsan was awake. He was not feeling very well, as he had recently hit a planet from 200,000 feet above it.

"Ugh...What... Where am I?" Varsan said in his weak state.

"You are aboard the Fraxinus." someone replied.

Varsan was genuinely surprised by the tone of the voice. He looked around the room frantically, looking for the source. He found it in the person sitting next to him, a women

who looked like she was in her 20s with light blue hair.

"My name is Reine Murasame. What is yours?" Said she in a soothing voice.

"...I will only speak to the human who found me." Varsan replied coldly.

"Shido is not here right now." Reine replied.

"Then I will not speak." Varsan said emotionless.

Varsan said nothing afterwards until Shido walked into the room.

"He wanted me to come, Reine?" Shido said.

"Yes, he did. When I asked his name he said he would only speak to you." Reine said.

"Well, I'm here." Shido answered.

"Well, see you later" Reine replied.

"See ya." Shido said.

Reine then walks out of the room, and Kotori walks in.

"Ok, alien. How much do you know?" Kotori barked.

"I will only speak to Shido." Varsan replied emotionlessly.

"Fine." Kotori retorted.

Kotori sits down a little ways from the bed as Varsan sits up.

"So, what is your name?" Shido asked.

"My name is Varsan Chevelak." Varsan answered.

"How did you get here? You looked like a meteor." Shido asked again.

"I was...pursuing someone when I lost them. Then, I saw your planet, and thought that I might as well learn about it while I'm here. And as for the meteor...well...I fell fromabout 200,000 feet above this planet." Varsan explained.

"Ask him if he is here to harm us" Kotori interjected.

"I can hear you just fine, Commander Kotori. And no, I am not." Varsan answered.

"How do you even..." Kotori exclaimed.

Before she could finish her sentence, Varsan answered.

"I heard people speaking your name outside. I only inhered that you were the commander." said he.

"Yeah? And what's your rank?" Kotori asked in an accusing voice.

"I was...the former Reichsmarschall of the planet Promethea." Varsan replied.

"Oh yeah? How do you explain this then?" Kotori harangued.

Kotori then points at Varsan's left arm.

"You...looked?" Varsan asked hesitantly.

"Of course I did! Your arm's more advanced than ANYTHING on this ship!" Kotori practically shouted.

Varsan pulls up his left arm, his left arm being entirely mechanical.

"Oh, well...that's simply the technology of my people." Varsan replied.

Just as Varsan said this, the Fraxinus is shaken and a signal has been received.

"Oh man, I gotta go. If you did this, alien, you'll pay." Kotori accused.

"Do you know what that is?" Shido asked politely.

"Yes. It is one of my people. Apparently, he found where I went." Varsan said almost worriedly.

"What's their name?" Shido questioned.

"...Reich." Varsan answered.


	4. Chapter 4: Warspite

Ok guys, Chapter 4 is here! Last time, Varsan was interogated by Kotori and Shido. Afterwards, the ship was attacked by someone named 'Reich'. Lets see what happens!

As Shido got up to leave, Varsan was about to rise as well.

"Varsan, you have to stay in bed." Shido said.

"No. Reich will not stop until he sees that I am alright." Varsan replied.

"I don't think so..." Shido said back.

"Don't try to stop me, Shido." Varsan said with a slight bit of anger.

Varsan lightly shoves Shido out of the way and leaves the room. He then asks someone where the bridge is.

"You there. Where is the bridge on this ship?" Varsan demanded.

"Um...who are you?" The person asked.

"That is not the question that I asked." Varsan retorted.

Varsan then grabs the person by the scruff of their neck.

"Okay, Okay! The bridge is down this hall!" The person replied.

"Thank you." Varsan said.

Varsan puts the person down and walked down the hallway, shoving fleeing people out of his way. After 30 seconds of walking, he reached the bridge.

"Hey!" Varsan shouted.

Everyone, including the commander, looked in Varsan's direction.

"You're supposed to be in bed" said Reine.

"No. That ship will not stop its attack until I say that I'm alright." Varsan explained.

"Oh really? Go ahead and try." Kotori said sarcastically.

"I shall." Varsan replied.

Varsan then walked up the small flight of stairs and went to the comm link.

"This is the Fraxinus contacting the HMS Warspite. This is Varsan. Reich, are you there?"

The firing on the Fraxinus stopped.

"Varsan. I will need the code to stop my attack." Reich said back.

"Of course. It is: You may look like a hero, you may feel like a hero, you may have new weapons and equipment, but it's not about what you have, It's what you do with it." Varsan recited.

"...Varsan." Reich said.

"Yes, brother?" Varsan asked.

"You are fine. I will depart". Reich responded.

"See you later." Varsan replied.

Outside, the warship that was attacking simply faded into nothingness.

"Hm. Impressive." Kotori said.

"Well, he is my brother, after all." Varsan replied.

About 15 minutes later, Varsan and Shido are back on the ground.

"So...That happened." Varsan said.

"Yes it did, Varsan. I guess I'll introduce you to everyone." Shido suggested.

"Introduce me to who'm?" Varsan asked.

"You'll see." Shido replied.


	5. Chapter 5: Introduction and Alarm

Hey guys! Yes, Capter 5 is out! In the last chapter, Varsan single-handidly stopped the Fraxinus from being destroyed! Now, Shido suggests that he introduce Varsan to "everyone else"

Varsan and Shido have walked all the way to Shido's house.

"Well, um...This is a small establishment." Varsan remarked.

"Hey! It's nice." Shido replied.

"That's not what I was...Never mind. Shall we go in?" Varsan said.

"Oh, ok." Shido replied.

Shido and Varsan walk in the house, with Varsan's head almost touching the ceiling.

"Hm. Ceilings are a bit low." Varsan interjected.

"Well, you are pretty tall." Shido said back.

"Why does it feel like we're not alone in here?" Varsan suspiciously asked.

"Oh, that's where Tohka and Yoshino come in." Shido replied.

"Who?" Varsan inquired.

"Hm. They're usually here by now." Shido wondered.

"Perhaps they are hiding, or out." Varsan replied. "Maybe there is a note of absence."

"Maybe." Shido replied.

"May I look around?" Varsan asked.

"Oh, sure. Make yourself comfortable." Shido answered.

"Thank you." Varsan replied.

Varsan then mapped out the whole house. He felt as though he was being watched the entire time.

"Hm. There is someone else here." Varsan thought.

He swiftly turned around, seeing a child-like figure in a green jacket.

"Um...Hi." The figure said.

Varsan then went on one knee so he was eye-to-eye with the figure.

"Hello. My name is Varsan. What is yours?" Varsan said gently.

"I'm Yoshino. Nice to meet you." Yoshino replied reluctantly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too." Varsan said back.

Varsan then got up, and mapped the house further, somehow there not being any sign of the 'Tohka' character.

"Hm. I have found the one called Yoshino, but not Tohka. This is concerning." Varsan thought.

"Where IS she?" Shido exclaimed.

"Are you looking for Tohka?" Varsan asked.

"Yeah, I can't find her ANYWHERE." Shido replied.

"I'm just going to the library, if there is one." Varsan responded.

"Use the school one. It has WAY more than the normal one." Shido replied.

"Alright. I will be back in a little while." Varsan said.

He then left the house and to the library, where he would meet the person we was searching for inadvertadly.

"Hm. Where are the books on history...Ah! There they are." Varsan said quietly.

From his left, a figure with long, dark hair approached him.

"Oh, hello." the figure said.

"Oh, hi. I was simply looking for a book on the 1940s. Also, someone by the name of Tohka is not at her place of residence. Would you happen to know where she is?" Varsan explained.

"Oh, I'm Tohka! Nice to meet you!" Tohka said.

"Nice to meet you as well. I am Varsan." Varsan replied.

"Why are you so tall?" Tohka asked.

"I'd rather not say." Varsan said.

Varsan then went to a table to read, which was difficult because of him only having 1 arm that could do anything. As he got finished reading, Tohka came over near him.

"Hello again." Varsan said.

"Why do you not look like a person?" Tohka asked.

"Again, I'd rather not say." Varsan replied.

Varsan then returned the book to its place and left the library. This caused quite a stir, as one does not see many behemoths walking the halls of a school. About 20 minutes of exploring the city and back to the house, he was back at Shido's. Funny thing was, he felt like he was being watched the whole time.

"Hm. Why is it that I always feel like I'm being watched...Ah well." Varsan thought.

What he didn't know is that the Fraxinus and the AST were monitering him for the whole day. He then entered the house, with the smell of food in the air. However, when he walked in, he found Shido, Kotori, Yoshino, and two other girls at a table.

"Hm. Shido, you didn't tell me that there were more people to introduce to me." Varsan said.

"Oh, hey Varsan! Hey, Kaguya, Yuzuru! This is the guy I was talking about! He saved the Fraxinus with a few words!" Shido exclaimed.

1ST PERSON TIME

It was then I felt like I had a family, other then Luna. It was strange...I haven't had a family in years. However, I must leave this planet, but how? Ugh. Why did this have to happen? Oh, right, I chased him down and...Oh.

3RD PERSON TIME

After eating, Varsan went to the roof to see the stars.

"I...Hm. It would break them if I left...But...I must help them somehow. If they have a problem, I will help solve it." Varsan thought.

Just then, an alarm goes off, The Space Quake alarm.

"What? What's that?" Varsan exclaimed. "Wait..." Varsan looked into his left arm, revealing the cause. "This is a cause for concern"

"Varsan! Come on! Let's go!" Shido said.

"Shido, the cause of this is artificial temporal interference. That could only mean..." Varsan replied.

Varsan then jumped off the roof and ran down the street.

"Cybus! You're f**king mine!" Varsan yelled out. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Exterminator

Ok, here's chapter 6! I know it's not long after the last one, but hey. This one is interesting, as it shows the main antagonist in this story...and you've already met him...

While Varsan crashed into Earth near Shido, the man he was pursuing,Cybus, had actually landed in the same country. Cybus had landed in the HEM Industries building. Problem was, he wasn't as nonviolent as Varsan.

"Hey, boss! Here's something you might like!" someone shouted.

Cybus then opened his eyes, revealing a worker of some kind.

"Who are you, human?" Cybus asked in a haze.

"Ha! Like I'd tell you." the person replied.

Cybus then stabs the person with the sword on his right wrist.

"Do not think I will not kill, human." Cybus responded.

Cybus then got up and threw the person aside. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tall man with blond hair.

"Hm. So aliens DO exist." someone else said.

Cybus said nothing, as he was adjusting to his surroundings.

"I see you don't want to talk. Take him down." the same person replied in an arrogant way.

The instant after he said this, a DEM Wizard darts towards Cybus, guns blazing.

1ST PERSON!

So there I was. Standing there in a building, swords in hand. A funny man in a suit just threatened my life. I guess he doesn't ACTUALLY know who I am. Heh. He's about to find out soon enough...

3RD PERSON!

As the Wizard drew nearer, Cybus teleported behind him.

"You see who you are dealing with, human?" Cybus interjected.

"What?!" the Wizard exclaimed.

Cybus then stabbed the Wizard through the chest and flung him out of a window.

"Now then, human in black. Who are you?" Cybus asked.

"Oh, my name is Isaac Westcott. I am the director of REM Industries. And you are..?" Westcott answered.

"I am Cybus, a certain person who you shouldn't attack. Tell that to my pursuer." Cybus said.

"And who would that be? A spirit?" asked Westcott eagerly.

"Don't be ridiculous. He is a rather formidible foe. His name is Varsan." Cybus replied.

"Is he powerful?" Westcott asked.

"Incredibly. He once destroyed a planet with one strike of his hand." Cybus answered.

Cybus then spotted that soldiers on all sides of him had taken aim.

"You think that guns will harm me? I do not believe that will work." Cybus said emotionlessly.

Westcott didn't answer, only signalling the soldiers to fire. On that signal, Cybus zoomed around them, slicing their heads off.

"Hm. Impressive." Westcott said.

Cybus said nothing and walked towards the large window, and jumped through it. As he fell, DEM Wizards intercepted his path. Unfortunently for them, Cybus simply stabbed them all in various areas. Afterwards, he hid among an abandonned building, evading the rest of the Wizards.

"Quite the predicament you're in." a female voice said.

"Yes indeed. Of course, I am simply being kind to them and letting them keep their pathetic lives." Cybus replied.

"Huh. I like you. May I come out?" the female voice replied.

"I do not see why not." Cybus said.

The female voice came from a girl who looked in her late teens, with black hair, one eye being gold and the other red, and an orange and black dress.

"I am Kurumi." she said.

"And I am Cybus, the great exterminator." Cybus replied.

"Oh really? Why are you called that?" Kurumi asked.

"It's simply because I wiped out the oldest and mightest race in the universe." Cybus answered.

"Who were they?" Kurumi asked again.

Then Cyber explained what he had done since he was created, which were killing of the Cyber Demons save 3, destroying MANY dimensions, conquering COUNTLESS planets, and wiping out quadrillions of species.

"And that leads me to now." Cybus finished. "Now, I must see if my pursuer is here."

Cybus then scanned the city, eventually finding Varsan in Shido's home.

"Hm. That is very strange. He is on top of a human's home. I should probably get his attention." Cybus spoke to himself.

Cybus raised his hand, causing turbulence in the city, and setting off the Space-Quake alarm.

"Hm. Didn't know you could do that." Kurumi said.

"I can do many things, but this is to simply get his attention." Cybus replied.

Just as he lowered his hand, he heard a familiar shout from across the city: "Cybus! You're f**king mine!"

"Ah. There he is." Cybus said.


	7. Chapter 7: HLA

Hey guys! I think this is chapter 7...So...Yeah. This one introduces TWO more characters that I have made up. One of which there is a visual of on a certain art website...NOT ADVERTISING OR ANYTHING!

1ST PERSON!

So...I've been chasing Varsan through this light blue room for a while and AHHHHHHHHH!

He begins to fall 200,000 feet onto the planet.

AHHHHHHH! So, THAT'S when I began plummeting down to..whatever this planet is called. So...I'm seeing a dropship...some clouds...a cotton candy machine...AND some other stuff. OH, RIGHT! I should just say my name for the sake of the reader! Name's Hunter...No real last name. LOL! Okay...so...the ground's approaching pretty quickly and I'm seeing someone walking! And it's a girl! HMMMMMMMMM...

3RD PERSON!

As Hunter began falling on the planet, pretty much everyone there saw him plummeting straight for them. Then, in fear, they ran away.

"AHHHHHHH!" Hunter screamed.

Then, Hunter hit the ground...but not in the area that he thought. Hunter...landed in a bar.

"Oh...OH...HEY, IT'S A BAR!" Hunter exclaimed.

He fastened his yellow vest and adjusted his shades as he walked up.

"One beer, please." Hunter said.

"Um..." the bartender said.

"Oh, the falling out of the sky thing? Oh...TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER. Ha ha!" Hunter humored.

"I'm calling the AST." the bartender said.

"Whoteinthewhatnow?" Hunter asked.

Just then, someone from outside of the bar starts yelling commands to Hunter.

"Attention, extraterrestrial. Come out with your hands up." the person said.

Hunter sighed, then he walked outside, hands up.

"Jeez, alright! Come on, put the guns down. Does it LOOK like I'm carrying any weapons?"

"Um...We can't take any chances!" the person yelled.

"Alrighty then, I guess I gotta get outta here."

Just then, Hunter dove into the ground, digging his way under the tar of the street.

"Sir! Where'd it go?" someone else said.

"Underground!" the first voice said.

Hunter then burrowed under the street until he got to a building that looked like a school.

"You know, I could pose as a student...Hm..." Hunter thought.

Hunter then jumped out of the ground and ran in the building. He then went to the front desk to say his situation.

"Excuse me, I'm a new transfer student here. Which class do I go to?" Hunter asked.

"What's your name?" the person asked.

"Hunter LOUIS Armstrong." Hunter replied eagerly.

"Hm...hm...Yes, there you are. Go to homeroom after you put your uniform." the person said. Apparently there was another transfer student with the same name as him. Oh the coincidences!

"Okay!...Also...where's that?" Hunter asked.

"Up the stairs, take a right, second door on the right." the person answered.

"Okay, thanks!" Hunter replied.

Hunter then went into a bathroom, changed, and went up the stairs, took a right, and went into the second door on the right...This room being the same as Shido's homeroom.

"Hello! Excuse me, Ms. Tamae? I'm a new transfer student." Hunter said.

"Oh, what's your name?" Ms. Tamae asked.

"Hunter LOUIS Armstrong!" Hunter replied.

Ms. Tamae then went to the other side of the room and checked if there was a new student due, and there was.

"Oh, yes, Hunter. Go on, right your name on the board." Ms. Tamae said.

Hunter then wrote "J ger Waffen" on the board.

"Yep, that's my name for ya!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Now then, take a seat." Ms. Tamae said.

Hunter then walked to the back of the classroom with a swagger walk, then sat in an empty seat next to a student named Shido.

"Oh, hey. My name's Shido. Nice to see you." Shido reached out his hand.

"Oh yeah, nice to meet you too." Hunter shoke his hand.

Seven hours later, school was over, and Hunter walked to the street alone.

"Hey!" someone said.

"HM?" Hunter replied. He turned around to see Shido running to him, with a cute girl with dark hair following him.

"Oh, hey. Just waiting here for a ride." Hunter explained.

"You can go with us!" the girl said.

"That's an actually good idea. Hunter, why not?" Shido asked.

"Nah. I'm fine. Oh, there it is." Hunter replied. Just as he did, a TANK rolls up to the curb and Hunter gets in it.

"Bye, Shido!" Hunter said.

"Wait, when did you get a tank?" Shido asked.

"...Poker?" Hunter replied.

Before Shido could say something back, the tank with Hunter in it rolled away.

"WOOOOOOO! I'M IN A TANK, BABY! YEAH!" Hunter yelled out as he rolled down the street. Just then, bullets rained upon the tank, almost hitting Hunter.

"Woah, what was that for?" Hunter exclaimed.

"Extraterrestrial found again! Fire at will!" someone yelled. Just then, it was revealed that the AST was flying over the tank, shooting at it with the bullets bouncing off.

"Oh yeah?" Hunter yelled back. Hunter then shot at the AST soldiers, giving quite the amount of 'In Soviet Russia' jokes and profanity towards the them.

"OH my gosh! We have to help somehow!" the girl said.

"Well yeah, Tohka, but how?" Shido replied.

"Huh. So that girl's name is Tohka. Well, no I know her name. YOWCH!" Hunter thought, then yelped. He was shot in the shoulder, however it regenerated before it could do damage.

"Woah! He just took a bullet!" Shido said as he began running after Hunter in the tank.

"Is he gonna die?" Tohka asked sadly.

"No, it looks like he's doing just fine...Wait...there's not even a bullet hole in his clothes!" Shido exclaimed.

"HA HA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Hunter yelled out. After a while, Hunter lost the AST...somehow. He then located a home near Shido's home.

"Ah. This is much better." Hunter exclaimed.

"Indeed it is, Hunter." someone said.

"Oh no...OH NO!" Hunter yelled, and trippd on the floor.

"Hunter, why are you so afraid of me? I never come to harm you." that same someone said.

"Reich, please don't even come over here. K? Isn't VARSAN in trouble somewhere?"

SPEAKING OF WHICH, this is where Reich goes back in the Warspite that was hidden in the clouds, and fires on the Fraxinus.


End file.
